


Helplessly In Love

by owobigtuna



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry it's trash, M/M, Still new to all this, fluffy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owobigtuna/pseuds/owobigtuna
Summary: James admiring his boyfriend while he sleepsNote:MY WORKS ARE NOT POSTED ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR APP! IF ANY WORKS OF MINE IS ANYWHERE ELSE IT HAS BEEN STOLEN OR POSTED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!





	Helplessly In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to publish this on WattPad, but I never did cause I thought it was utter trash. But here I am.  
> All spelling errors are on me.

James admired Fraser in many different ways. Especially after some good ol' love making. He was helplessly in love with the man.

Fraser lay asleep. James smiled as he scanned the blonde's face. Cheeks still dusted with pink, dotted with freckles. Oh the freckles.

James brought up a hand and trailed a finger lightly down his jawline and back up. Fraser mumbled something and nuzzled more into the pillow. Once James was sure Fraser didn't wake, he continued on. The hand soon gently ran through the messy blonde locks. They were slightly curled from sweat and it had James in awe. Fraser had whined it was time for a trim, but James doesn't see why. His hair was beautiful and the perfect length for James to run his hands through or grip.

If Fraser were awake, James would get lost in his sparkling green eyes. He often zoned out plenty of times doing so. Then he'd swoon over the way his eyelashes brushed his cheeks when they closed.

His pink lips he'd bite when nervous or to keep in sounds he thinks are embarrassing, but James thinks they're music to his ears.

The way his name would slide out of them like honey. Whether it being screamed, moaned, or simply just normally.

James' free hand slid under the blanket to rub at Fraser's thighs. James loved the thickness of them. Loved how they easily bruised for their pleasure. Thunder thighs as if they were a gift from Thor himself. And they were so sensitive. Fraser shifting at this very moment from James just simply brushing his fingers on the inside of them.

His whole body was art. Beautiful art that needed to be presented. As if it were perfectly sculpted just for James.

That's when it just hit James. This man was his. He was dating this beautiful man.

James placed his lips onto Fraser's. Pecking them a couple times before seeing said male's eyes flutter open. James grinned as Fraser rubbed his eyes and shifted to nuzzle into the larger mans chest. Basically falling back asleep the moment he made contact.

"Fraser?" James whispered. Fraser gave a small groan in response. "I love you." Fraser let out a tired chuckled. "I love you too." James eyes fluttered shut with a big smile. He admires this man. He loves him. Adores him. Praises him.

And he had the pleasure to claim him.

With one more peck to the top of his head, James curled his arms around the small frame and got comfortable to fall into a world of dreams and memories.


End file.
